Little Emergency
by notanorgandonor
Summary: Basically I added to season 1, ep 16, warning: non original pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan, sitting at home alone on the kitchen bench, pondering the thought of Marissa being stuck in a house with Oliver and how exactly authentic his suicide attempt was.

Staring at the clock, 1 a.m.

Ryan falls into a deep sleep leaning on the bench... then waking up to the sound of a car horn outside.

"Come on dude, what happened, leaving us all at Palm Springs" Seth burst to the door. "I mean you Marissa, Oliver just suddenly not there and leaving me and Ana to cope with the, the, aah, Summer and Luke, come on man."

"Yeah sorry Seth we had a little emergency back here" Ryan solemnly said.

"Oh sorry dude, what happened? Oliver and Marissa gone already?" Seth said not having a care in the world.

"Yeah they are, their both at Oliver's" Ryan mumbled.

"Oh, ok, that cannot be good, oh hey Dad" Seth walking away.

"I got to go" Ryan yelled through the door.

As Ryan approached his car, turning off the alarm and getting ready to take off, Summer opens the door and sits in the passenger seat. "Let's drive" she tells him.

"Summer, what are you doing? I'm going to figure this whole thing out with Oliver and Marissa, you can't come" Ryan tells Summer forcefully.

"Oh yes I can and I am so I suggest you step on it. Plus I, I, I can't bear to watch Seth and Ana slobber over each other about television, comic books and food." Summer complained.

"Oh this is what this is about?" Ryan said as he stepped on the clutch and began to pull out of the driveway.

As Summer blabbed the whole way about how glad she was she didn't have Seth Cohen as a boyfriend and how unfortunate Ana was, Ryan pulled into Olivers driveway. "Wait here Summer" Ryan instructed.

As Ryan realized the door was unlocked, he pushed through and walked towards the bedroom door which was slightly unhinged.

Ryan stared, startled looking into the room, as Summer walked and looked over his shoulder. "Ryan I'm so sorry" she said. Marissa and Oliver looked up from on the bed where they were kissing. "Ryan" Marissa whispered.

Ryan grabbed Summer as he pulled her into the car and began to reverse out onto the street, Marissa running close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sped home with Summer telling him to calm down and slow down and how sorry she was. Ryan looking straight ahead focusing, not on the road but on the image of Oliver, Oliver and Marissa.

The sound of sirens, yes speeding police sirens followed them with the key idea, pull over. As Ryan pulled over his head in his hands, a police officer looked in.

"Young fella, I believe you left someone behind," as Marissa stepped out of the police car and climbed into the back seat.

"Thankyou officer" Marissa quietly said. "Drive safely" Officer Pete commanded.

After a long pause. "Ryan" Marissa said. "Ryan please talk to me it was all a huge mistake, me and Oliver we're just friends, I was just helping a friend in need"

"Oh yeh by kissing him I'm sure that made him feel all better. It's what he wanted the whole time at Palm Springs. But you just didn't see it" Ryan yelled as he stepped out of the car and began to walk the way home.

"Ry" Marissa was cut short. "Just leave him" Summer whispered. As she climbed over and began to drive home.

Three long days Ryan stayed in the pool house with no contact with the outside world of friends, only his occasional conversations with Seth or Sandy.

"Ryan" Summer slipped into the pool house with a large bunch of flowers. "How have you been? Marissa's been calling you, you know?"

"Mmm, I know" Ryan mumbled. "Come in Summer" Ryan began to talk about how hurt he was, he finally thought he'd found his place in life with family and friends. Then Marissa had just left him hanging.

Four hours of talking with Summer, with Ana and Seth in the house and Marissa telling Oliver how she wanted and needed Ryan back.

"You know what Oliver? I'm going over" Marissa exclaimed happily.

"Maybe, Hey Ryan I'm so sorry" No that was a way too happy voice. "Maybe, hey Ryan I'm so sorry" in a more monotone soft voice. Marissa practiced the entire way to the Cohen's household.

As she slipped through the front door and over to the pool house she had a happy, promising smile as she went to bang on the door...

"Ana and LUKE" Marissa exclaimed. There lying on the bed in the pool house were Ana and Luke fooling around kissing. Ryan and Summer nowhere in sight...

-Ok don't freak out this is not one of those M/O and R/S stories. Just wait and see—

Marissa ran out of the window sight of the pool house and straight home.

"Ryan, it's me. Look I know you probably don't want to hear about me right now but this is so important. Where is Summer and Seth?" Marissa breathlessly exclaimed over the phone.

"They went together to pick up some videos from the store for tonight. I gotta go" Ryan whispered.

"Ryan no wait Ryan" Marissa sat and slammed the phone down as she for the second time raced over to the Cohen household. Shoving Hailey to the side and bolting up to the bedroom where Seth and Summer were chatting and choosing movies.

"Hey Marissa, Ryan is down at the pool house if you're looking for him" Seth said. Marissa looked out the window to see at that moment Ryan staring into the pool house with a shocked expression on his face.

Ryan looked up and their eyes met, as they both glared at Luke and Ana inside.

"Marissa what are you doing?" Seth asked as he got up and approached the window only to see Ana, Ryan and Luke walking away from the pool house and coming indoors.

As the three entered the room, Ana started breathlessly apologizing to Seth and saying how she promised never to do such a thing again.

Seth went numb and stared at the wall. "Ana, I didn't see anything" The air was filled with a hopeless silence.


End file.
